Suffering Sufrimiento
by camilu
Summary: [Saga x ¿?] Ser dependiente de una persona y perderla por razones de la vida, puede ser un tropezón en la vida y más si uno no puedo levantarse...La depresión en su máxima expresión. Aveces, cuando creemos que no hay nada, en la muerte, hayamos paz...


**Suffering**

"_Dime que los momentos buenos aún existen"_

Entre tanta gente, pensó que encontraría algo con que distraerse sin embargo aunque caminara a un ritmo pausado y acompañado de cientos de personas, jamás lograría despejar aquel dolor que creía sentir…

Voluptuosas mujeres pasaban por su lado, ignorando la situación de aquel cual con el rostro demacrado caminaba por las calles. Un ser que había olvidado su bien físico, dando paso a un desalineado muchacho, un joven que sólo le importaba conseguir sentirse mejor aunque aquello jamás parecía volver.

Hombres atléticos al igual que las femeninas, cruzaban por su lado sin dar importancia al chico delgado y palidezco que daba pasos lentos y que sólo buscaba entre tanta gentuza, algo que le hiciera recordar lo bueno que la vida podría darle.

Rendido, decidió tomar asiento en una banquilla algo desgastada pero de seguro cómoda. Intentó sonreír al notar que en aquella silla de madera, se encontraba una mujer quien gustosa leía un libro. Sin darse cuenta el joven de cabellos azulinos corrió hasta el asiento y temblando se sentó en el dicho.

Su intención era buscar que alguien le escuchase, pero la chiquilla al girar su rostro sintió repugnancia al ver al muchacho. La intención del peliazul en ningún momento fue asustar a la mujer, al contrario como ya había sido expuesto, sólo buscaba alguien con quien platicar.

Y quedando solo, suspiró.

"_Dime que los momentos malos pasarán y los olvidaré"_

Los minutos pasaron rápidos como las personas que iban y venían, aquellas que jamás dieron cuenta del muchacho cual intentaba sonreír tratando de encontrar a una persona que le tendiera la mano, que le de apeo…

Cansado de ver la misma escena, colocó sus manos en la banquilla y dándose un pequeño impulso, terminó de pie. Un segundo y acongojado suspiro se escapó de sus delineados labios damasco, aunque estos se encontraban llenos de llagas.

Frente a él, se encontraban las vitrinas de un conocido local de ropa juvenil. Aquel vidrio aunque difusamente por las fulminaciones del sol, reflejó su cuerpo…aquella anatomía marchita, aquel rostro que alguna vez gozó de una sonrisa sincera y ahora carecía de la misma.

Dio un paso y enseguida sintió a los nervios destrozarle, dejándolo estático; sin embargo, ver el reflejo de su cuerpo hizo que diera otro paso y de repente, se encontró caminando hacía el ventanal interrumpiendo el monótono andar de las otras identidades que por primera vez fijaban sus pupilas en el muchacho de tez blanca y cabellos añiles.

Una gotilla se abrió camino en su mejilla terminando su recurrido en los labios rotos del muchachito cual ahora tenuemente con sus dedos tocaba el vidrio, intentando tocar su reflejo. La mayoría soltó una carcajada extrañada por la forma de actuar del peliazul.

"_Mentí al decir que me encontraba bien"_

Y aunque los ajenos se aproximaban curiosos por el semblante del chico, ninguno se acercó para preguntar el por qué de su situación.

Parecía tan compleja la duda del joven o quizás, a nadie le interesaba lo que le sucedía simplemente les parecía en demasía extraño que un hombre se pusiera a tocar un ventanal…

"_Mentí al decir que saldría de la depresión"_

Sus orbes verduscos ya se mostraban rojos y un tanto hinchados por las excesivas lágrimas. De cierta forma había sido culpa suya… y por aquella razón, lloraba desconsolado sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran de él.

Su depresión le carcomía de forma vehemente, cada minuto sentía que las fuerzas se acababan…que ya no valía vivir…

Jamás se le había cruzado por la mente que su presente sería de aquella forma. Ahora, no quería más. Únicamente añoraba con cerrar los ojos y no volver a despertar.

"_Mentí al decir que todo volvería a ser lo mismo"_

Sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no percató al policía que en su detrás se encontraba y que por inercia colocó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho perturbado.

Le miró incrédulo¡alguien le había hablado! Y aunque la intención del guardia era sacar al peliazul, éste sintió ser útil…al menos por última vez, percibió ser de utilidad para la gente, para su mundo…

"_Mentí al creer que podría superarlo"_

Una sonrisa irradió su cara demacrada sacando del custodio una lagrimita traicionera. Aquel muchacho de tez nívea, simplemente quería que alguien le hiciera sentir que aun podía vivir, que su vida no tendría por que llegar a su fin.

"_Pensé que él volvería mañana"_

Sintiendo que lo que hacía era una total sandez, el policía encaminó al chico por alguna callejuela oscura y solitaria.

Muchos a su regresar, le felicitaron por quitar la "pestilente muchedumbre" que solían colarse en su mundo color rosa, en su mundo superficial…

Sin embargo aunque le entregaran una medalla en honor a su "buen servicio" el custodio jamás podría perdonarse por abandonar a un ser humano, a un ser igual que él…

La gente que ahora le lanzaba gratificaciones por eliminar a la calificada "muchedumbre", era pues la común gentuza plástica. Aquellas personas que se consideraban perfectas, cuando la verdad solamente eran personas inseguras.

"_Comencé a dudar al no poder escuchar a su corazón"_

Lejos de aquel bullicio, ya muy lejos en la oscuridad de una callejuela se encontró caminando. Sus cabellos añiles, secos y quebradizos se mostraban por la falta de ciertos alimentos en su dieta diaria. Su piel se encontraba reseca, amarillenta y sucia. ¿No había esperanza para ese ser?

"_Y me deje llevar por el dolor"_

Cansado por la falta de oxígeno, apoyó su mano en la pared de ladrillos y un tercer suspiro huyó de sus labios.

La palma que quedaba libre, subió hasta apoyarse en donde se localizaba su corazón. Sintió que aquel órgano vital comenzaba a apagarse.

"_Tonto quizás sea el calificativo para mi ser, pero nadie sabe lo que es el dolor hasta que lo siente de forma extrema"_

Inhalaba y exhalaba tantas veces y sonrió.

Nuevamente una sonrisa se enarcó en su rostro y percibió paz en su interior, aunque su vitalidad paulatinamente empezaba a extinguirse.

La depresión por un par de segundos parecía haberse esfumado…

"_Necesito saber que estaré bien"_

La facción de alegría que decoró su rostro por unos minutos, empezó a decaer como lo hacía su cuerpo. Lentamente su anatomía se deslizaba y por último terminaba recostada en el húmedo piso de aquella calzada.

"_Que al cerrar mis ojos encontraré la paz"_

Nadie en años le buscó, no hubo persona que se le acercara y preguntara por su dolor. Solo se encontraba desde la partida del ser mas querido.

Sus familiares supusieron que sería capaz de levantarse y aprender a vivir sin su alma gemela, pero nadie entendió que no lo había logrado y que estaría solo. Únicamente después de tantos años cerraría sus ojos para sonreír de nuevo, para encontrarse con aquel que había partido primero a los cielos.

Sonreiría con sinceridad lo que deseaba desde que él, había dejado vació su asiento el automóvil…

Desde que aquel, lo había abandonado…

Quizás ahora estaría bien, pues sus ojos cerrados se mostraban; la sonrisa había desaparecido pero a su vez se había esfumado la desesperación que tenuemente se desprendía de su ser.

**Después de tanto dolor, en la muerte, había encontrado la paz…**

**END**


End file.
